Narcissa and Lucius do the shuffle
by Colourful Darkness
Summary: Narcissa and Lucius do the shuffle


**Narcissa and Lucius do the shuffle**

A/N: I just did this for a bit of fun. I put my ipod on shuffle and wrote a drabble to ten songs. Each song/ drabble portrays an aspect in Narcissa Malfoy's life and her relationship with Lucius. The drabbles are not in chronological order. Hope you guys enjoy! I don't own any of these songs or these characters. Also the drabble for song nine is an extract from my previous fan fic Don't Cry Cissy. IF you haven't read it please do…and reviews are greatly appreciated.

**Song 1: Need you now by Lady Antebellum **

Lucius came home from work late one night. I was sitting on the lounge waiting for him. Draco was already fast asleep. Lucius entered the lounge room and dropped his work papers on the coffee table before coming over to kiss me. His gentle lips caressed mine and I sighed. Lucius's hand cupped my jaw, as he continued to kiss me with such fiery passion. I responded with just as equal enthusiasm. One of my hands wove its way through his long platinum blonde hair whilst the other rested on his shoulder, pressing him closer to me. Lucius kissed my jaw, my eyelids, my earlobe and my neck as his skilful hands began to undo the buttons of my nightgown.

"I need you now," he whispered in my ear.

**Song 2: Pretty Woman by Roy Orbison**

Lucius and I were walking down Diagon Alley. I was wearing a champagne coloured gown that clung to my every curve and Lucius was dressed in robes of midnight black. It was clear that us Malfoys were the richest and most extravagant couple in the vicinity. Jealous eyes gazed at us as we passed and I couldn't help but smile with satisfaction. I was pretty and my husband was handsome, and we were rich.

What else could I ask for?

**Song 3: Please Don't Go by Mike Posner**

"Please don't go," I whispered.

"I have to," Lucius replied getting up from our bed. "Look at the dark mark, Narcissa! Look at it!"

He drew back the sleeves of his robe and I saw the skull burning against my husband's alabaster skin.

"The Dark Lord has returned, and I must go. If I don't he'll hunt us down….and I couldn't do that to you or Draco."

Without a final glance at my tear-stained face, Lucius left our bedroom, and I heard him dissaparate a moment later.

I was alone.

**Song 4: We Weren't Born to Follow by Bon Jovi**

It was a cold night. I was safe in Lucius's arms, our hands and legs were tightly entwined.

"I can't believe the Dark Lord is dead," I whispered. My face was so close to his.

Lucius pressed two longer fingers to my lips.

"Sshh – don't talk about the war."

I snuggled closer to him and layed my head on his chest so I could feel his heartbeat.

"We shouldn't have followed," I muffled into his chest.

Lucius gentle fingers cupped by chin and tilted it upwards so I was looking up at him.

"What are you talking about? The Dark Lord?" He questioned.

"Everything," I replied. My voice was barely audible. "We shouldn't have followed the Dark Lord…we shouldn't have followed in our families footsteps. We should have been stronger…like Andromeda…she was strong.

"I know," Lucius replied. "We were wrong…but we were scared."

**Song 5: Leave Me Alone by the Veronicas **

"Narcissa open the door!"

"I don't want to talk to you!" I shrieked at him through the open window, fat tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Narcissa, please tell me what I have done to offend you," Lucius said. His voice was soft and sincere.

I opened the front door and stood at the threshold glaring at my fiancée.

"What have you done?" I said sarcastically. "Let's see…hanging around town at midnight flirting with fifty billion other girls…" I knew I was being melodramatic but I couldn't help it. I was just so angry.

"Narissa…I would never…w-who told you that?" Lucius stammered. Trickles of sweat covered his forehead and I was glad I was making him nervous.

"See you can't even deny it!" I sobbed, as I slammed the door shut in his face. I had hoped my relationship with Lucius would improve after our engagement, but obviously not.

"Narcissa…please…."

"Just leave me alone!"

**Song 6: I Don't Know How To Love Him by Andrew Lloyd Webber**

"I don't know how to love him," I exclaimed to my sister Bellatrix. "He's selfish, arrogant and a complete snob…"

"Just like you," Bellatrix joked. "Oh my, you two are so suited for each other."

I slapped her lightly on the arm.

"Seriously Bella…I don't know how to love him…and he is to be my husband whether I like it not."

"You don't have to love your husband. I didn't love Rodolphus at all," Bellatrix said matter-of-factly.

"But I want to love my husband!" I exclaimed. "I want to cook him dinner, and I want him to kiss me when he comes home from work. And I want to feel safe in his arms. I want him to whisper tender words in my ear…"

"Dream on Cissy…this is Lucius Malfoy you're talking about."

**Song 7: For the First Time by The Script**

Lucius was on top of me, his body pressed against mine. His breathing was ragged and sweat covered his broad shoulders and chest. His hands caressed my breasts, my stomach and my thighs and I trembled under his touch. And before I knew it he entered me. I knew he was trying to be gentle but it still hurt. The pain was sharp and I cried out, and Lucius froze on top off me.

"Narcissa?" His voice was soft with concern. "I'm sorry….are you hurt?"

"Apparently it hurts for the first time," I said, my voice was trembling as I tried to adjust to the feeling of him inside of me. "It's okay," I whispered, stroking his cheek. He looked so worried and concerned. "You can move…just go slowly."

"If I hurt you just tell me…I don't want to hurt you."

I snaked my hands around his neck and kissed him reassuringly.

**Song 8: Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

When Lucius came home from work I was sitting in the lounge room crying. Lucius raced over to me dropping his work folders on the kitchen table.

"Narcissa, what's wrong?" He asked getting down on his knees in front of me. He cupped my face between his tender hands and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"I just feel so s-sick and t-tired," I hiccoughed. "The little one is giving me such a hard time."

I placed my hands on my overly large belly. Lucius smiled slightly, as he got up and sat on the couch next to me so that my head was resting in the crook of his arm. He gently stroked my hair like I was a child but I appreciated it all the same.

"It's been one of those bad days, uh?" He said.

"You bet." I replied as I closed my eyes.

**Song 9: When the War is Over by Cosima De Vito **

"Narcissa?" Lucius murmured in my ear. I tried to say something, but I could not. My mouth and throat were dry, and to make it worse my lips were trembling. Yet I knew I could not stay like this forever, as much as I was contented to. So I mustered as much as the strength I can gather, and all the strength and will Bella would have given me and I sit up, and look at my husband. His wan face is broken with such concern and tenderness that it makes me cry out inside. And that's when I realized that I loved this man, more than life itself.

Lucius gently cupped my face between his hands and brushed away the last remaining tears.

"This is the way Bellatrix would have wanted it you know?" Lucius said after a moment or two. "To die in devotion for the Dark Lord."

"I know," I replied, my voice trembling slightly, "nothing would have pleased her more."

**Song 10: Someday by Eternal **

I sat alone in my bedroom, holding a crumpled piece of parchment in one trembling hand. It was a letter from my husband Lucius. It read:

_My beloved Narcissa,_

_It's cold here in Azkaban. So cold. The dementors are everywhere. I cannot sleep so instead I dream. _

_Last night I dreamt of you…you came to me and took me far away. Away from this misery. Whenever the dementors come I imagine you in my arms, and the smell of your hair and the feel of your lips against mine. _

_I'm only permitted to write one letter, and I don't have much time. So this is just a small note to say I love you and I miss you and that we'll be together someday. We will live without fear someday. _

_Lucius_

I couldn't wait for the someday to come.


End file.
